


John Marston Headcanons; With a Mexican SO

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [14]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: Headcanons for John Marston with a mexican SO





	John Marston Headcanons; With a Mexican SO

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: red-dead-lady

*To John it really doesn’t matter what race you are

*Your mexican? Ok cool

*John would probably want you to teach him some words in your native tongue

*But he’s a slow learned (just ask Hosea), so be patient with him

*Hearing you speak another language while having sex gets him harder then he already was

*Mostly because he doesn’t know if your praising him or degrading him, for all he knows you could be calling him a disgusting whore

*John is also very prone to doing stupid shit for no reason (like climbing a tree and then falling out of said tree), so he would like it if you spoke in your native tongue while patching him up

*John: *falls out of tree*

*You : “Ay dios mio”

*But mainly you being Mexican wouldn’t matter to him


End file.
